Contamination of fuel supplies for engines can result in damage to both fuel injection system components and engine components. For example, abrasive particles, which may cause wear and potential leakage, can adversely affect performance of the fuel injection and engine components and reduce the long-term durability of the components. With respect to diesel fuel, excessive water in the fuel supply may cause rusting of certain system components and may negatively impact moving components, particularly during freezing conditions. Common rail fuel systems, which use precision valves exposed to high rail pressure to control operation of the fuel injectors, may be particularly susceptible to damage caused by debris in the fuel supply. One or more fuel filters are typically positioned along the line supplying fuel from the fuel supply, or tank, to the engine to capture debris and, with respect to diesel fuel, water. However, these filters may capture only a portion of the contaminants and, further, fuel cleanliness standards in different jurisdictions may vary greatly.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0042855 to Vogely et al. discloses a low power marine fuel polishing system. In particular, the Vogely reference is directed to a fuel polishing system utilizing a low power piezoelectric pump to circulate fuel from a fuel tank, through a filter, and then back to the fuel tank. The system is provided for a diesel fuel powered engine for a boat and is powered by a battery that is recharged by a solar energy panel. The Vogely et al. system offers a low power onboard alternative to high power fuel polishing systems utilizing a high power consumption pump, which requires that the boat be hooked up to power at a dock. As conceded in the Vogely reference, the disclosed fuel polishing system utilizes a low power consumption pump and appears to be directed primarily to water separation.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.